


I've been wandering round But I still come back to you

by strangely_kingless



Series: Good Omens Bingo prompt fills [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Confident Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, can be read as ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangely_kingless/pseuds/strangely_kingless
Summary: Prompt fill for the Good Omens Bingo for: KissHow Crowley deals (or does he?) with the soft, cute, domestic kisses he now gets all the time
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	I've been wandering round But I still come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I envision them both to be in an ace relationship in this, but it is not explicitly stated and they do kiss and eventually make out

Even in his wildest dreams, Crowley could have never imagined something like this. After waiting, longing, pining for 6,000 years it will take a while to get used to the new order of things. 

Namely, the kissing. 

Now, kissing itself isn't new to Crowley. He's even kissed Aziraphale before, back when it was the acceptable way of greeting someone, and those weren't even _proper_ kisses, but suggestions of them. Dropped into the air in front of ruddy cheeks. 

France almost killed him with that custom. 

When it began back in Rome, they weren't close enough to consider such a way of greeting, but France? Especially after saving Aziraphale from the Bastille and getting crêpes? 

He may or may not have died a thousand deaths internally, all while maintaining his signature cool exterior. 

He'd even be fine— or, well, more fine at least- with kisses in the throes of passion. Passion, he understood, being a demon and all, although he preferred other methods of temptation. And he never _personally_ partook in any orgies or such he attended. 

But casual ones? Kisses left on cheeks before dropping down onto the sofa to read a book? Good morning kisses? Good night kisses? Even "welcome back" kisses? 

Instant death. 

Not that he'd tell Aziraphale anything about any of that, but by now Crowley figured that Aziraphale at least suspected something. It would be hard not to, because every kiss left him a blushing, stuttering mess. 

Him, _a demon_ , blushing! 

The _audacity_! The pure _cheek_! 

"Crowley, dear?" Aziraphale called. "Yeah?" Crowley called back, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. "Please come here a minute," it sounded from the… living room? 

Getting up from the warm bed, Crowley went in search of Aziraphale and found him, unsurprisingly, in the living room on the sofa, a not-quite-hideous thing in red and black tartan, with a book. Upon hearing Crowley come in, he looked up and beckoned him closer with his finger. Before he had the chance to plop down on the sofa, the angel pulled him in close for a kiss. 

It ended as quickly as it started, but it was still enough to make Crowley feel flustered. 

* * *

The sunlight was shining bright and early through the bedroom window and tickled across Crowley's face— or it would, if he hadn't been so clever as to install blackout curtains to prevent this exact thing. Somehow, it still managed to wake him up. 

Groaning, he turned and felt for Aziraphale but, as most mornings (or was it noon already?) the other side of the bed was empty already. 

_Damn all early risers._

Why would you want to start the day with anything other than a good cuddle? Seriously! 

"Aziraphale!" Crowley called, only his face was still smushed into his pillow. So instead, it came out more like “Az’a’phl”. He turned his face until his mouth was freed from its pillow prison and called again. 

"Good morning, dear. Why, it's not even noon and you're up already? That really is one for the books!" Aziraphale started teasing the moment he walked into their shared bedroom. 

And then, Crowley really should've anticipated it, he walked over to the bed, sat down, and gave his forehead a soft kiss. 

You could almost hear his brain do a full reboot. 

"Angel," he wanted to say but it came out as a sigh instead. 

"Yes?"

"Com'ere. I'm cold," Crowley said, even going so far as to pout. 

"Aww, darling. It's spring! How can you be so cold," Aziraphale asked, but started to scoot closer anyways. Crowley didn't answer but instead lifted his end of the blanket to let the angel slide underneath it. Immediately, Crowley wiggled up to Aziraphale and leeched on to steal almost all of his celestial body heat. 

All was well until Aziraphale lifted his arm to put it over Crowley's body and started stroking his arm. "You do realise that it might help with the cold if you dressed in more than the thinnest t-shirt and pants to ever exist?" 

Silence, for a bit. 

"It's called fashion, oh angel of mine. It's changed in the last 50 years, you know?" came Crowley's muffled answer. 

To that, the angel didn't deem a reply, but instead started pressing kisses to all the —cold — skin he could reach. It was effective, but also very distracting. Even if it was just innocent little pecks to his face. 

It was more domestic than Crowley thought he'd be able to take. 

"Stop that."

"Sorry, dear. Is it bothering you?" Aziraphale asked and his kisses stopped. 

"Nnyrghf. No. Not quite. It's just… too much?", came the very eloquent answer. "It has been 6000 years. Cut me some slack. 'm not an angel anymore. Love is… different. For me." 

Aziraphale seemed to ponder that for a short while. "Should I stop kissing you, then?", he asked. 

"No! Never. Just… Demon. Love. Kissing. It's all a bit difficult." 

"Well then" Aziraphale started saying, with his bastard grin on his face, "I'd say we just have to practice more." 

And practice they did. 

Already on the bed, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale to get him to lay down with him, or rather on top of him, and pulled him into a toe-curling kiss. 

Aziraphale, as an angel, would be talking about how the love he could feel from Crowley expanded, got that much more fierce. How even through the passion of the kiss, it was tender. Loving. Sweet, even. How it felt like coming home after a long day to find out your partner cooked you your favourite meal and lit the fireplace, made you cocoa, and handed you your favourite blanket to top it all off. 

But Crowley hasn't been an angel in a long, long time, and thus experiences the kiss a lot differently. If you would ask him, he'd tell you that he could feel that Aziraphale loved him in the way his hands cradled his face as if to protect him from something, but at the same time did the most wicked things with his tongue that melted Crowley's last existing two brain cells. Or how he was no longer cold and didn't quite know if it was due to an angelic miracle or the rather un-angelic miracle that was making out with the love of your long demonic life in a bed with sinfully soft sheets until he almost forgot his own name. 

He'd never forget Aziraphale's name, though, and that is what counts.

Aziraphale started to press kisses all over Crowley's neck and jaw, and it felt like he lit every single nerve ending one by one. Crowley couldn't quite help it, and he started _moaning_. 

His moans turned into gasps as his angel started leaving sucking kisses on his neck, with the full intention to leave marks. 

As a demon, Crowley very much encouraged possessiveness. It was basically greed, and that was one of the seven, after all. 

But possessiveness coming from an _angel_ , of all things? 

Well, forgive the blasphemy, but holy fuck, that's hot. 

He couldn't quite help how his hands turned from simply resting in Aziraphale's hair to grabbing it, overcome by emotion and sensation. 

The tongue, the teeth, it all came together in Crowley's personal kryptonite.

" _Aziraphale_ ," he couldn't help but moan. "Please…" he begged, but didn't know what he was asking for. He wanted everything Aziraphale could give him and more. 

Lucky for him, Aziraphale knew exactly what his demon needed and started to venture lower, leaving a few soft kisses on his skin before biting his collarbone unexpectedly. 

" _Ah_! Aziraphale!" 

"Are you alright, my beloved?" Aziraphale asked, his voice still sounding prim and proper. Not wrecked at all. 

"Hhmmnnnnhh," Crowley mumbled, threw a hand over his eyes and then said, "yeah. Is' jus'.. a lot". 

So Aziraphale didn't stop working the wonders of his mouth and set to making it clear to absolutely everyone that this demon was his, and his alone. With a few well-placed love bites this was no problem at all. They would just barely peek out under the demon's clothes, because it wouldn't do to be indecent, but yes, definitely only his. Hands off, everyone. 

Crowley's hands came to rest on his hips instead, and it was with this grip that he, after a few minutes, turned them over so that Aziraphale was lying on the bed instead. 

"I've caught you. You're in my clutches now," Crowley said, almost hissed, but his menacing demeanour was destroyed by the way his voice still sounded wrecked. Nonetheless, he set to undressing the angel partly and proceeded to do the exact same thing that the angel had just done to him. 

He was a demon, after all. 

Let him have his fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Let me know what you think by giving kudos and/or leaving comments!  
> Or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strangely_king?s=09)


End file.
